The Two Element Bender
by BayDear
Summary: When Chisai was a young girl her Fire Bender Mother and Earth Bender father had to leave her. Now ten years later being raised by her Aunt and Uncle, she lives in the Earth Kingdom. Keeping her fire bending skill a secret. One day when the fire nation attacks she uses her bending to protect her aunt, causing her too be kidnapped by the Fire Nation. ON HITAUS
1. Kidnapped

**This is my first ever Avatar fanfic. I hope that you like it, please tell me your opnion on it. I would love it, it would help me grown as a writer! I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

I feel the warm body of my mother pressed against me. Her fire nation gold eyes glitter with sadness. I feel warm droplets of salty tears fall onto my cheeks. Her light coloured hand reaches and brushes them away. Holding me closer to her she whispers something in my ear. "Chisai, I love you so much. Never forget that."

"I love you too Mommy. But why are you crying?" My five year old self asks.

"Because, my darling I have to leave you, possibly forever."

I start to cry seeing how sad she is. "But mommy," I whimper, "you have to stay here, you _and_ daddy."

"Oh, my baby I wish it could be that way. But I can't the Earth Kingdom won't allow it. And your father has to help me escape. And he needs to leave for the war or he will be killed.

Just as I was about to hug my mom even more someone opened the door to the tent letting the warm wind blister in ruffling the items inside. The man from outside stood with a cold stance. His pale eyes scanned me and my mother. The man was my father.

"Ching Ta, let's go. It is almost morning. I have to get you away safety and I need to leave for the ship soon."

My mother clutched tighter to me, "Come, in for one last embrace, Shan."

My father gave a nod and embraced us in his tight, large arms. I could hear him begin to sniffle. I always thought that my dad was this mean old man, but at that moment I realized that he was a human just like me.

He raises his pale eyes to me, running his pale hand over my hair and gave me a kiss. "I will miss you, Chisai."

Slowly he pulls away from the embrace and pulls my mother away from me. "Ching Ta, you know that we have no choice we have to leave now or it will bring trouble."

My mother who is still sobbing nods and stands up. As she makes her way to the flaps of the tent she whispers, "I love you." Then she and my dad leave to go to who knows where.

I sit there alone and cold. Tears are falling from my gold eyes. I already missed them so much. In a fit in run out into the humid weather with no shoes, running out to outdoors trying to catch my parents. Just as I found sight of them they left. I fall down to the ground. Utterly alone.

So there I was struggling against one the tribe members, crying like a little child. But I was four at the time I had just lost my parents. But looking back I hated myself for acting this was. That was last day I ever say my parents. . . .

Now 10 years later to this day I still haven't seen my parents. My name is Chisai Juerga of the Eastern Earth tribe. My mother is a native of the Fire Nation and my father is from Omashu. My mother is a fire bender and my father is an Earth bender.

They met when my mother went to attack Omashu she saw my dad. They instantly fell in love. They immediately got married and had me. I think having mixed blood is pretty cool, but there are times when I wish that I was just a 100% Earth Kingdom.

My name Chisai is a combination at the words "Kasai" which means fire and the word "Chikyu" which means Earth. I do admit my parents were very creative when they came up with my name. But it was of the few things that they gave so I love it very much.

But another reason why I wish to be only Earth Kingdom is because of the way I look. I mean I am not ugly but it is what some people way when they dock their boats and come to by things from our market plaza. I sell foods at my Aunt and Uncle's shop. And often when they come in they always hesitate to ask me. Because they don't know what tribe I am from.

I have auburn Earth Bender hair tied back in a braid. Then I have bright gold fire bender eyes, and my skin pale. Like take now for example, this man came in with his son looking to buy some food when his son commented on how I look.

"Daddy, that girl she looks funny. What tribe is she from?" The boy's father looked at me and gave me a weird look. "Umm, miss what tribe are you from?" He asked in a confused tone.

My gold eyes glazed over; scanning his I saw that he was from the Earth kingdom, possibly from Omashu. "I am from the Earth Kingdom." I answered simply.

The dad gave me a surprised look and quickly purchased some things and left with his son. These are exactly reasons why I wish that I was just Earth Kingdom. My life would be so much easier.

My thoughts were cut off with a loud bang. My aunt had dropped some boxes. I ran over to help her. "Auntie, you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine Chisai. I think I rush hour is over how about go and take a break?" I give her a forced nod and went out into the cold. I made my way down to the rocky hills. That was where I liked to sit and think. Sitting on my little ledge I dove into my thoughts.

_Why am I here? _I asked myself. I was tired of living in this little tribe. I wanted to go out and see the world. But my Aunt and Uncle were scared to because of the war. They thought that the fire nation would kidnap me.

I mean I could bend not only Earth but fire. I guess I just inherited both of my parent's gifts. I never got too display my fire bending skills that much because my Aunt and Uncle made me keep it a secret. I understand why, but I felt like it was a waste. I mean like I loved fire bending. I was better at it too.

Just when I was in a lull state something snapped me out of it. I turned my head towards the tribe and saw smoke! The fire benders were here.

Running back to the tribe I saw that houses were burning to the ground. As the soldiers came through on their Rhinos, they pushed down buildings, people trampled in the stampede. I saw Aunt and Uncle running away.

"Chisai, Chisai!" They began to scream. They looked around in the hopes of seeing me. When they finally spotted me we both began to run towards each other. My aunt engulfed me in a hug when she saw me.

"Chisai, we need to runaway. We need to save you." My aunt said tears in her eyes.

Just then I saw a fireball hurdling towards my aunt. I panicked and made the Earth from the ground come up and create a shield.

She turned around when she heard the sizzling, eyes wide she saw what I had did. "Oh Chisai, you shouldn't have done that. They are coming to get benders. Now run, find your uncle he should be at the place. "

I nodded my head. Trying to run to the secret escape place that my uncle had made for us. As I tore my way down the heavily crowded street one of the soldiers had caught me. "No, bender is getting away." He said to me with a snarl.

I struggled to get away from him, but I couldn't. So I did something that was ever so bold. I made rocks come from the earth and made them hit the guard. He and the other soldiers were confused at first but then they knew what was happening.

"Get her!" One of the guards yelled.

I turned around and began to run bare foot to who knows where. When I finally felt like I had lost them I was rudely surprised to find that they were behind me. They caught me, pushing me down to the ground. Not allowing me to move at all.

"Okay, boss we got her!" the soldier call.

"Great now bring her here, but don't let her bend."

As the soldiers pulled me over to their ship I caught sight of my aunt. Tear stains dirtied her face. "Chisai!" She cried to me. She began to run to me but I shook my head. "Don't come." I mouthed.

She began to cry as the soldiers pulled me onto their ship. I looked back getting one last glimpse of her before they closed the doors to the ship.

My old life that I had known was now gone forever. I was no longer Chizu of the Earth Kingdom I was Chisai, the fire nation prisoner.


	2. Found

**Here is chapter 2 of the story! I hope that you enjoy it! I don't own ATLAB**

* * *

For three days now I have been prisoner on the Fire Nation ship. They make up wear this gray coloured smock over our clothes. They make us stay to a strict schedule, 5 am breakfast, 6 am laundry, 7 am cleaning, 1 pm lunch, 2 pm free time, 5 pm dinner, 6pm food prep for the next day, 8 pm bed.

It is the same thing every day; even now three days in I am getting bored. The worst part is that we really have no hope of escaping. The soldiers burn anyone who tries to fight back or escape. You have no many times where I almost burned them. But I knew it would be best for me to not do anything. But that all changed one day. . .

It was free time when I saw the sun grow dark. I grew panicked and thought that it was an eclipse but looking up I saw what looked to be a big flying buffalo. Then I saw that it had riders, three of them. The buffalo- thing stopped and hovered for a moment for one of the riders to come down.

He seemed to gild down, and then I saw the arrow of his head. He was the avatar. He began to air bend pushing guards away. Making them fall down to the ocean. He was coming to save up. I brightened up, knowing that this was my chance. He could save me, the avatar could save me.

I closed my eyes, knowing that this was something that could either go very good or very bad. I began to bend the fire. Feeling the warmth release it's self from my palm. I harvested a fire ball and shot it at the Soldiers. People around me began to freak out running in all directions. The Soldiers began to look scared also. But then they all regained their composure and started to attack me from all sides. Using some of the Martial Arts from Earth Bending I was able to tweak it to do my fire attacks.

Soon between and the Avatar and me every guard was knocked out. Even the captain was knocked out but one of the Earth benders controlled the ship.

Giving a sigh I sat down to rest. Then the Avatar and his friends came over to me. Looking up I gave them a smile.

"How did you do that?" The Avatar asked.

I gave a chuckle. "I am a fire bender."

He gave me a confused look, "What you are a fire bender? But why are you on this ship?"

"Because I am also an Earth Bender." I explained.

The Avatar's eyes grew confused. "You can bend two elements?"

"Yes, my mother is fire nation and my father is Earth Kingdom." I said with a tilt to my head.

"Oh that explains why you look the way you look." The Avatar's friend said. Then the girl next to him who looked to be water tribe smacked his head.

"I am sorry for my brother, Sokka. I am Katara by the way and this is Aang." Katara said as she held out her hand for me to shake.

I took her hand. "Hi, my name is Chisai Juerga."

Aang took a few steps forward blushing, "hey, Chisai would you be my teacher?"

Giving Aang a smile, "Yes I would love too."

"Hey, hey wait!" Sokka yelled. "You mean this Fire Bender is going to be traveling with us? How do we know that she isn't a spy?"

"She is an Earth Bender also." Katara defended me.

"Yeah, I don't believe it." Sokka said with a bemused expression.

"Come on Sokka, let her travel with us." Aang said lowering his lip. He began to beg, widening his gray eyes. "Pleeease," Aang begged.

Sokka gave a small look to Aang then quickly looked away. Finally after Aang begging he broke and allowed me to join them.

"Yay, I finally have a teacher!" Aang cheered.

"Ok, uh huh let's celebrate on Appa." Sokka said as he made his way to the giant buffalo thing.

"So we have to ride on the Buffalo?" I asked a little scared.

"He's not a buffalo he's a Flying Bison." Aang said as he jumped onto Appa.

"Oh yes 'cause that makes everything better." I murmured under my breath making my way to the Bison.


	3. Let me go

**Please follow and comment! Also tell me what you think of this story and what it needs improving in. i don't own ATLAB**

* * *

We have been flying now for about a day or so. We had just left our camp. We were flying back to my tribe so I could let my Aunt and Uncle know that I was fine. I was just about to doze off into a slumber when Katara asked me something.

"What?" I asked sitting up. Moving back stray Earth Bender brown hair.

"Your bending, how can you bend two elements? I mean I know that your parents are from different tribes but still what really happened?" She asked her look curios.

"Well my mom was a noble her name was Ching Ta Kuusi. She was a great Fire Bender and she was a part of their army. While she was on a mission to go to Omashu, while she was there she met my dad. He was a teacher at the Omashu school of Earth Bending. His name is Shan Juerga."

Katara gave me a wide-eyed look. "You mean your mom is from _the _Kuusi family?"

Giving a nod. "What do you mean 'the Kuusi family'?"

"Well that family is known for its bending skills and torture techniques." Katara gave a gulp. Her beautiful blue eyes sparkled, the blue water tribe eyes that I always wanted.

"See exactly this is why I didn't want her to come, her mom is like a freakin' assassin." Sokka said cross his arms over his chest with a scowl growing on his face.

"Sokka, shut up! Leave her alone. She was raised in the Earth Kingdom. She is good."

"Thanks Katara, but you don't have to go on."

"Ok, so anyway go on with your story."

I gave a nod and went on, "Ok, well after they fell in love my mom betrayed the Fire Nation and went with my dad to the Earth Kingdom. While that was happening the Fire Nation was looking for her but she hid well. Then hiding as someone from a small Earth Tribe she moved to Omashu. Then they got married and had me."

I looked up from my feet and saw Katara in focus with what I was saying. "But before I was born we moved to the tribe we are going to now. I was born there and I lived there my whole life. But finally somehow the Fire Nation caught up with my mother 4 years later. So my dad had to help my mom escape and also at the same time my dad was being recruited for the military."

"That's horrible, who would take care of you?" Katara cried I distress.

"Well how they saw it was that my mother or a relative could take care of me or I would be an orphan. And if my dad didn't do what they say he would be killed."

"That is horrible." Katara said again.

I nodded my head, "One of the best kept secrets of the Earth Benders, they kill anyone who won't listen to military command."

"So what happened to you then? I mean who raised you?"

"My aunt and uncle raised me." I said my gold eyes averting towards Sokka's direction. To my surprise I saw that he was actually pay attention to my story.

Aang who I thought wasn't paying attention, turned around and gave me a sympathetic smile. "I am so sorry." I cut him off. "No, don't be. I know that my past might have been a little odd but it has made me into the person I am now. I mean yeah I do often with that I was 100% Earth Kingdom or that my parents were here, but when it all comes down to it I wouldn't change a thing."

The trio looked at me with unknown expressions. "Why you giving me that look?" I asked confused.

"No reason." They all said.

I knew that they were lying, but I didn't touch the subject even though the awkwardness lingered in the air. As we rode on Appa we got closer and closer to my Tribe. I was nervous, on what Auntie and Uncle would say about me traveling with the Avatar. They might be proud or afraid of me getting kidnapped again.

Finally we approach the sky that connected with my Tribe. The clouds looked like they were painted on the iridescent sky. I saw the small tribe that was my home. The green roofs of the buildings that were recognize as Earth Kingdom property.

The small pebble stoned and dirt streets webbed their paths from house to house from building to building. But this once beautiful place called home was now being taken over by the fire nation. They already had their flag set up with the fire symbol. The blood red flag made my stomach churn.

I hated the fire nation. I hated their gold eyes that reflected my own. And their perfect snow white skin which was also like mine. I wished that I had gotten my father's tan skin. When I last saw him he had pale skin but that was because he had come back from the ice pole on a six month trip and he lost his golden complexion.

Closing my fire nation eyes I went back to the memories of the fire nation raids when they would come and take things from our tribe now and then. I hated them so much but my aunt always kept me away from them.

A sudden turn on Appa made me snap out of my trance. "What are we doing?" I demanded.

"We can't be seen or the fire nation will attack us so we will land in the forest there and walk on foot from there." Aang said as he directed Appa to Pachinko Forest. We landed on the outskirts of the dense forest.

Aang pulled on a straw hat to hide his arrow tattoo. "Ok, I think we are ready." He nodded as he led our group to the village. As we approached the tribe I saw that decry buried the ground. Fire Nation soldiers walked around here and there but none seem interested a few kids.

I led us to my Aunt and Uncle's shop and there inside I saw my aunt sitting at the counter. She looked tired, her light brown hair hung in matter clumps around her face. Her blue water tribe eyes looked like pools of tears.

As I stepped into the shop she looked up and gave a smile that she gave to the customers. But when she saw that it was me her eyes went wide. "Chisai, is that you?"

She skeptically walked up to me, her shoes sliding along the wooded floor. She slid her hands over my cheeks making our foreheads touch. Her blue eyes peered into my gold eyes. "Chisai, it is you…" She whispered.

"Yes, it's me." I replied back tears in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around Aunties body. She did the same to me. "Oh, Chisai my dear, I miss you so much."

"I missed you too."

"How did you get back?" Auntie asked wiping away my tears. I turned and extended my arm to my new found friends. "They helped me."

"Oh we didn't-"Aang began to say before my Aunt came up and engulfed all three of them in a huge hug. "Thank you all so much for taking my niece back."

"Oh, it's not any trouble ma'am." Aang began.

"Please stay for dinner; I want to thank you for everything."

"Oh that's not needed." Aang began to say before Sokka chimed in.

"Oh Aang we don't want to be rude. Mrs.…" Sokka paused he didn't know how to address auntie.

"Mizu Juerga, but call me Mizu." My aunt said in a smile towards Sokka that made him blush. I don't blame him my aunt was very pretty. She was the most beautiful in her water tribe after all.

"Mizu, my love we need more green tea leaves can you order more?" My uncle asked as he stepped out from the store room. When he saw that I was in the room he dropped the box in his arms.

"Chisai is that you?" He asked in an almost inaudible voice. I gave him a nod before running into his arms. He held me tight kissing my head, his arms wrapped around me.

"Chisai, your aunt told me that you were kidnapped, how did you escape?"

"My friends helped me."

"What friends?" He asked but his question was answered when he looked up and saw the trio behind me. "You are friends with the Avatar?" He asked almost about to fate.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Hello, I am Aang. It is a pleasure to meet you, and I must say that Chisai is very gifted in bending." Aang said as he stuck out his hand. My uncle nodded and took his hand.

But then he looked at me puzzled. "How did you bend if you are on a metal ship? Oh no, Chisai you didn't use your _other bending_, did you?" he asked me in a hushed voice.

"I am sorry, uncle but I had too."

"Chisai, you know that the fire nation will be after you now." He said his voice growing gravely.

"Yes, I know but I had to help Aang."

"You could have been hurt."

"But I wasn't and Uncle, I am going to go with Aang and his friends and teach him how to fire and Earth bend."

"Don't speak so loud the soldiers might hear you." My uncle said slightly panicked looking around. I was about to get into a very heated discussion with my uncle before my aunt broke it up. "Oh, Komui the Avatar and his friends are staying for dinner. How about we close up shop and head back home."

My uncle silently nodded and headed back to the store room. "I am sorry about my husband." My aunt said.

"Oh its fine." Katara said while raising her hand.

"Oh Mizu, I have to ask but are you from the water tribe?" Katara asked.

"Oh yes, I am from the Southern Water Tribe but I moved many years ago to Omashu then here." Auntie explained.

Katara's eyes lite up. "That is where I and Sokka are from. Do you know a woman named Kanna?"

"Oh yes she was a family friend before my mother passed and I moved away. Such a kind women she is."

"She is our grandmother." Katara mused.

"Oh that is lovely, how is she?"

"Oh she is fine, last time we saw her. We have been traveling with Aang so we haven't been in much contact." Katara said suddenly looking sad.

"Oh, I am sorry but at least you get to see the world. Chisai here has only been too Omashu once."

I gave a small laugh. "Yes, I went once and that was enough for me."

* * *

At dinner the six of us and ate in silence and then I was brave enough to venture into the sensitive subject. "Auntie, Uncle, Aang and his friends want me to come with them to help Aang master the next two elements. I want to go with them."

"Absolutely not!" My uncle just about screamed. "Chisai, you were kidnapped once; I won't let you be again."

"But sir, she is really gifted and she is the only one too teach me." Aang argued.

"No." My uncle said simply.

"Sir I am sorry but you have to let her come with us." Katara begged her pools of ice eyes glittered.

"Uncle, I know that you want to protect me but I have to help."

"Help? Help with what the war? No one will show you gratitude, they will forget about you. Look at everyone who has fought in the war. They are all changed, corrupted. I don't want a fourteen year old girl seeing things that will change her."

I sigh looking down at my plate it's hopeless. They would never let me go. When I looked up my uncle was leaving the table. I looked at my aunt she gave me a pity look. Lines crossing her tanned forehead.

"Well, I think that this dinner is over, Aang and friends I think its best if you leave." Aang nodded. I walked them to the door before letting them out I whispered, "11:00 I will meet you out at Appa. Wait for me." They all nodded and left without another word.

* * *

It was eleven O'clock I was jamming clothes and my bending weapons into my bag. Then before heading out of my room I quickly grabbed a necklace that Auntie and Uncle had gotten for me when I turned them. Then I grabbed the necklace that my mom and dad left for me when I was four. Placing both in my bag I silently opened my door and left my room.

I know that leaving would devastate my uncle and aunt but I had too. I mean I did leave them a note. When I tiptoed to the front door a voice stopped me. "What are you doing?" I froze I saw auntie and uncle standing there.

"Nothing." I said with an awkward smile. They both came up and hugged me. "I love you but this is your destiny." Uncle said as he kissed my head. Auntie smiled and gave me a small box and a leather pouch filled with water. "You will need this on your journey." Auntie said as she enveloped me in a soft feathery hug.

"Thank you. And I love you." I say with a smile before I turn around and run into the dark night. As I turn my head I see them both crying as the hug and wave me away.


	4. Love Uncovered

**I would like to thank a great reviewer, carifoo, thank you soo much, you make me want to write more. And to my Best Friend Lace-Chan who made me want to write more! I don't own ATLaB**

* * *

Tearing through the night I feel the rocks between the blades of grass as they were crushed against my feet. I inhaled the sweet scent of my tribe. The faded smells of dinners cooked hours ago, the sweet smell of the Earth. The rustling sound of animals and people still awake inside their homes. The footsteps of the Fire Nation Soldiers making their rounds.

"Chisai, you out there?" Called out a female voice that belonged to Katara, I gave a nod as I came into view of the trio. She gave me a smile as I approached the Sky Bison.

"So, when do we leave?" I asked as I climbed into the saddle.

"Now, Appa Yip Yip!" Aang said as he cracked the reins making Appa fly up into the sky. We were flying for quite some time. I assumed that we would stop and set up camp somewhere but we flew until dawn near a wide river with fast flowing water.

"Why did we fly so long?" I asked as I hopped down stretching- so glad to be on solid ground- Aang gave me a smile and started to answer.

"Well we lost time taking that little detour so we had to make up for it. We do this kind of stuff a bit often. You get used to it."

"Oh that is fine." I said with a laugh. I was used to all nighters, when I was in class I would never do my work. So my aunt and uncle made me pull all nighters.

"Well, we are here to rest." Aang said as he pulled off his shirt only leaving his pants –which he pulled up.

I was quite shocked when Aang decided to jump into the water with Appa. Aang began to swim around Appa but then to only begin to wash the giant creature. Looking down into the clear water I saw the sandy bottom.

I felt a little dirty so I decide that I should clean my clothes and change into new ones. I began to pull to off my shirt and shorts leaving only a white clothe that wrapped around my chest and a pair of underwear that were short. I pulled my long hair out of its braid.

The others gave me a small look but did not comment. Katara was down to her under garments like me and was bending some water to wash her hair. As she ran the water through her dark brown hair that ended in curls it flopped against her body.

Katara looked with Aang her water tribe eyes. She was so pretty, the contrast with her dark skin and hair and bright crystal eyes. She was the person who I always wanted to be. The Earth Tribe wasn't really known for their beauty that was what the water tribe was known for.

I was just some Hybrid freak. Katara noticed my intense gaze as her head turned in my direction. She gave me a small frown.

"What is it, Chisai?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you are so beautiful." I answered honestly, biting my lip.

Katara looked a little surprised when I answered. She mouth contorted into a small purse of lips. "But, what do you mean Chisai?"

"What I mean is that you are such a beautiful girl. I've always wanted to look like someone like you." I answered as I felt a pang of jealousy engulf my insides.

"Oh you are mistaken. I am not beautiful, you are beautiful. Fire nation and Earth Kingdom girls are adorable." Katara answered as roses of crimson grew on her brown cheeks.

I gave a tired sigh looking down at my snow white skin, my Fire Nation skin. "No, alone they are lovely but together they are ugly." I said with distaste.

"Oh Chisai, you are more than that. Your pale white skin, it reminds me of the pure white snow that we have at home. And your golden eyes, remind me of the gold jewelry that I see decorates the necks of royalty. Your eye shape is very Earth Kingdom, as well as your flat nose. I think the contrast between each tribe is prevalent on your being. You look Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, only making you even more beautiful."

I gave Katara a look of thanks. I gave her a hug; she returned the hug in a tight embrace. "You Chisai are very beautiful. It's understandable on how_ he_ likes you." Katara said her voice growing seemingly weak.

"Katara, what do you mean _he?" _

"You know who I mean! The way you guys talked on the journey over here." Katara's eyes glowed with anger.

"Katara, I am honest. I have no idea who you are talking about. Aang, Sokka?" I demanded raising my hands in defence as she readied an ice spear at me.

When she saw the pure look of confusion in my eyes she lowered her weapon. "You aren't kidding are you?" I shook my head. She sighed and looked at my with pity eyes. "So you don't like Aang?"

I felt my eyes grow, then without thought laughter erupted from my middle. "Ha-ha, no. He's a cute kid but not my type. I like someone else." I felt my eyes grow hazy as my eyes wandered over to Sokka who was drifting on a hug leaf sleeping with some lemur type animal on his chest.

"Oh I see how it is. You like Sokka." Katara said with a smug smile.

"Yeah," I blushed, "but I see that you like Aang."

Katara blushed with a smile. "I love Aang."

"He likes you too." I said with a smile. I saw Katara's face glow.

"You really think so?"

"I know so, the way he looks at you. The way he talks to you. He always has you in mind with every decision."

"Thank you Chisai," she said with a small bow and scampered off to Aang.

I gave a small laugh. The joys of being thirteen, I know that I am only a year old but I've seen a lot in my 14 years. Something that I don't think that I could ever talk about, shaking my head free oh the thought I glanced over at Sokka. He was so cute, I wanted him to like me but I was a fire bender and I fear that he wouldn't like that.

Walking over to him I see that he has a steady breath pace. He is dozed off on the leaf, the sides of the water lapped at his sides. I shook my head; I needed to get him out of my head. I don't even know why I like him. I mean he is cute, and he cares about people but he is slightly obnoxious.

While dealing with my internal conflict I begin to wash out my long hair, I pull out leaves and small rocks from my hair. I suppose that they are from my struggle with the fire nation 5 days ago. It's so hard to imagine that I was a girl wishing for something to happen and now here I am. Teacher to the Avatar.

After a while of being in the water I dry myself off and pull on fresh clothes. Pulling on my loose green shirt and green baggy shorts, then I fastened the ankles onto my angles that covered part of the top of my foot. This was the mark of a bender.

After drying my hair I began to braid my long hair. When I was done I pulled fastened the red choker with a red stone in the center. It was the engagement necklace that my mother wore, it was a fire nation necklace, I used to be my grandmother, so I suppose with it connected me with my whole family.

Then I pulled on a loose necklace that was given to me by Auntie and Uncle when I turned ten, the necklace was handmade from the Earth Kingdom. It was a small necklace that I held dear to my heart. It was one of the last things that my Aunt and Uncle gave me. . .


	5. There Goes My Love

**Thank you Lace-Chan for encouraging me! And everyone else who followed, commented! It helps add fuel to the fire! Please keep them coming!**

* * *

I feel the heat of the fire lap at my skin. Crossing my legs I begin to lose myself to the fire before someone nudges me. A little startled I turn and find that it was Sokka who nudged me. I begin to blush a little.

"Sokka, umm what is it?" I asked feeling the words as they are forced from my lips.

"Dinner," he says as he pushes an apple and a bowl of rice into my hands. Looking down a feeling my face growing hot.

"Oh thanks." I mummer. I shyly begin to eat; when I look up I find that Sokka is looking at me with a mesmerized expression.

"Sokka, you okay?" I say standing up and waving my hand in front of his face. It takes several waves for him to regain focus.

"Oh, yeah sorry…" He whispered voice trailing off. I begin to say something but I stop with our eyes make contact. Gold against blue, feeling my insides melt. I never noticed before but Sokka's eyes are very blue.

I feel us begin to gravitate close to each other our eyes closing as we lean in for what seems to be a kiss, but then Sokka pushed me away. His hands still on my shoulders he explains with tears in his eyes.

"Chisai, I am sorry. These feelings that I feel for you must stop. You are Fire Nation and I am Water Tribe, and besides I am in love with Suki. I am sorry I just don't want to lead you on."

Sokka walks away along the bank of the river leaving me in tears. My knees begin to tremble as they buckle and collapse underneath me leaving me sagging over the food in my hands. I begin to cry, hot tears slowly caress my face as they leave their trail down my cheeks.

I begun to sob into the dark blackness called night. Then I feel a warm hand place its self upon my shoulder. Then an embraced from behind. I turned my head and find that it is Katara.

"I am sorry my dear. I am so sorry." She rubs my back as she whispers soothing words.

* * *

Sokka's POV

I don't know what I should do. I am starting to like Chisai, but I swore that I would wait on Suki. I would be breaking a promise if I stray away from the promise. I don't know maybe I will get over with little fling. But before it turns into something I have to break her spirits. I know that I am being a jerk by doing so but I will save her so much hurt.

"You are such a fucking liar." I tell myself. I know that I will fall to my desire to be with her. I know that I will love her, I just don't want to. Feeling the warm tears fall down my face I run into the cold waters of the river bank. Soaking my head in the water I try to drown out my problems.

I feel the cold water as it rushes past my ears, I my eyes shut close, but wide open inside my head. Open to see the stream of memories as they leak past me. The memories of Suki, when we first met, she was so beautiful then. But then memories of Chisai flash through my head. I don't know why but I feel this connection with her that I don't feel with everyone else.

Then the images of the girls become blurred as I choke for breath. I feel my head become light and numb. I feel death tug at me with its finger tips as I am pulled in…..

* * *

"Sokka, wake up!" The faint voice of someone rings in my ears. When my eyes flash open I see the face of a worried Aang. He his grew with relief when he saw that I was ok.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Aang demanded his relieved face was replaced with anger and worry.

"It's nothing Aang but thank you for saving me." I said shaking the water from my face, standing up hoping to continue my walk.

"You tried to commit suicide, Sokka. That is not 'anything"! He screamed at me.

Drawing my teeth together I bit my lip. I had to tell him. "I never really tried to kill myself per say it just turned out that way." I admitted as I peered to him through my wet eyelashes.

"How did it turn out that way?" Aang cried him arms crossed.

"Well, I think that I am falling in love with Chisai, but I mean I promised to wait to Suki. I am so confused. So I hoped that dunking my head in the waters would clear my head and I held my head underneath too long." I explained with a small petty chuckle.

Aang's tensed shoulders relaxed in understanding. "Oh man, dude." He said with a smile nod.

"Yeah," I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Man, I only like Katara. Dude, man that must be tough, but if it were me I would go with Chisai."

"Wait, why are you choosing so quickly you don't love her and you just met her?" I said words piling out of my mouth.

"Yes, that may be true but I see the way you look at each other. And besides she is here, Suki is a nice girl but Chisai is special. I don't know but don't listen to me." Aang said with a flick of his mouth as he flew away on his glider.

Man that kid can be deep when he wants to be. Though he did clear some things up for me, with a shake of my head I lay down in the bank of the river still wet looking up to the stars.


	6. What Did I Do?

**I know this chapter is a bit short but I think I ended it at the right moment. I hope you like the story and Thank you Carifoo2001 for the great review and anyone else. Thank you all for reading and supporting me. Please give me construstive cristism. Tell me why you like the story and why you may or may not. Be nice though. Thank you for reading. Please follow also. I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

I open my sand crusted eyes and immediately greeted by the white sunlight. I raised my hand up and block out the sunlight. Then through the cracks between my fingers I feel the sunlight disappear. I pulled my hand away and I see my sister standing there with a grimace on her face.

Her eyebrows are pulled together, her face distort into a disproving look. "You slept out here all night? Look your clothes are all dirty." Katara said in her motherly tone.

I gave a sigh, "I know Katara, but so much was going on last night with Chisai and all."

"Yes, I know everything. How could you do that to her? She cried herself to sleep!" Katara said her voice growing louder and louder.

"Keep your voice down. But yes I made a mistake, I want to fix it and confess my feelings to Chisai. I want to tell her that I want to give us a shot." I cried my voice was shaky at first but then it became steady as I became more confident.

"Sokka, do you really feel this way? Or are you doing this because you feel bad and you miss Suki." Katara looked at me with a pained look. Her eyes growing lucid with her feelings as they swam across the surface.

Standing up from the stand bay I wipe the sand from my clothes and look at Katara in the eyes. Speaking with my most serious tone I answer: "No, I loved Suki at one time but I have moved on. I will admit I do harbor feelings for Suki but Chisai is here right in front of me. I don't want to lose her."

Katara give me a small nod and mouths, "Good luck." To me as I begin to walk towards our campsite. There I see Chisai playing with the fire. Holding the fire in her palm and drawing in the air for it to only burn away but leaving behind beautiful smoke designs.

Chisai hears me approach her, she turns her head. Her gold eyes glaze over as she turns back to the fire. She scooted away from me to only turn her back to me. "Chisai…" I whisper I placed my hand on her shoulder. She flinched and looked at me with horror blazing in her eyes. "What do you want?" She asked her tone cold.

"Listen Chisai, I know that you don't want to listen to me but I swear to you I didn't intend to hurt you. Hear me out." I pleaded I cupped my hands around one another and slightly shook them to show her my seriousness.

She sighed and glanced at me. Her gold eyes peered into my soul, it was intense. She played with her light brown braid that hung around her shoulder as she stood up and nodded her head; "Go on little water tribe member."

"Thank you," I began, "I just want to say last night so many things were rushing through my mind. I was trying to determine whether or not if I like you and I was trying to tell myself that it is ok to move on from Suki. But then when we almost kissed I had this rush of feelings and I uh wasn't sure if I was allowed to feel that way. I was confused but then Aang said something that changed it all. So I realized that I want to love you, I admit that I have feelings for Suki but I know that she is from the past. My love for her is gone and I want to love you and only you."

I looked at her with longing as I watched the tears rim her gold eyes. Holding out a hand to it she gently took it. As her gentle grasp on my hand became stronger I pulled her over to me. Our bodies pressed against one another. I wanted so much to kiss her, but I didn't want to hurt her because she looked as if she was going to break in her fragile state.

She peered into my soul with her gold eyes. They held me in a trance for several moments, I felt as if I was I could relay our entire life story. In that moment it all made sense. Why I loved her. Why I was helping the Avatar. I could feel our bond grow deeper.

Then almost without a thought she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. Feeling her soft lips against my rough lips I deepened the kiss, tasting the sweetness in her mouth. Our lips fit perfectly together unlike mine and Suki's.

Then that perfect moment ended with Chisai breaking the kiss and running away. I stood there shocked not knowing what happened. I thought that I was perfect, I admitted my feeling but they she just ran away. I don't know what to do. What did I do?


	7. This is My Reality

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have alot to do and it is getting harder to update everyday, I do hope that you will enjoy this chapter and give me feed back on what you liked and didn't like. Please let me know in detail, it makes me a better writer. I don't own ATTLAB**

* * *

Sokka admitted his feelings, the feelings that I shared for him. I want him to love me, but was he just lying to himself? That was keeping him from me. I wanted to be with him so much. Even though I only knew him for a few days I feel in love on the stop.

I don't know what it is but I just feel this attraction to him. I don't want to be away from him. What if he meets up with Suki and just leaves me? I would die. No, I can't be thinking about this, I scold myself. I just need to forget about this.

I sigh and look up to the iridescent blue sky. White clouds were painted across the sky. I fall down onto the bay of the river. I feel to cool water rush up past my ears and then recedes down. The gentle lapping of the water calms me and clears my mind.

I raise my eyes up against the gold sun. Then something blocked it. I focus up a little more and see the figure of Aang. He has a frown on his young face.

"Chisai, what are you doing out here? Why aren't you eating breakfast?" He asks his voice warm with curiosity.

"Um, just clearing my mind." I answer biting my lip.

"Well, get up and eat breakfast." Aang orders me crossing his arms across his chest.

I sit up and stare Aang down. He was bare-chested only wearing his pants which were wet. Probably from trying to catch fish. I stand up and shake the water from my light brown hair. My once neat braid was now falling loose.

"Come now Air Nomad, it is time to begin your training. You can eat once have mastered an exercise." I pull Aang along the bay of the river leading him to a bed of rocks not far from our camp.

Aang looks around the bed rock and uses air bending to blow off the excess sand. He looks around and gives a satisfied nod. "So where will we begin teach?" He says as he leans his weight to one foot.

"Well," I begin as I walk towards him and ripped up part of my shirt bottom and wrapped the rag around his eyes, "we are going to practice seeing with your feet."

Aang pulls down the rag from his gray eyes. "What do you mean 'see' with my feet?" He says as he waves his hand around in disbelief.

"Okay, dummy what I am saying is that to truly master Earth bending you should be able to feel the vibrations in the ground. I learned this in Earth bending school. It is an old teaching and is very hard to master, not even the greatest masters could fully master it."

"Wait, then why are you teaching me this way?!" Aang cries in distress.

"Because Air Nomad I know that you can do it." I answer as I place my hands on his bare, warm shoulders. Aang looks up at me with wide eyes, then nods his head and slips the rag over his eyes again.

"Air bender, the world you are is always moving even if you cannot see it. Feel the Earth beneath you shift. Feel the worm and moles dig their way through the dirt that you stand on now." I circle around Aang. He stands straight up his arms at his sides.

"Stand in a fighting stance, your feet spread out. Feel the dirt between your toes!" I bark at him with charisma. This training thing is keeping me distracted from _him_, or at least for now.

* * *

I watch from behind one of the big rocks that protrudes from the ground. I watch Chisai train Aang; she is so enveloped in her work that she doesn't sense me. I sigh and lean against the rock. I wanted so much to go up to her and hold her. It can't be that way though.

She needs to accept my feelings for her. I truly do love her and I want to move on from Suki. I know that it is wrong of me to think that way, but Suki is off fighting the war. I realize that I love Suki but I am no _in _love with her, she holds a dear place in my heart but Chisai has captured my heart.

As I watch for an hour or so more Chisai decides that it is enough training for the morning and she orders Aang to go eat. As the young Air Nomad flies off I find myself alone with Chisai as she walks closer in my direction. I back away from the rock trying to secede from view but I fail.

"Sokka, get your ass back here!" Chisai calls out to me slightly annoyed. I freeze; embarrassed I turn around and face the frowning Chisai, her gold eyes burn with annoyance and hurt. I see the silver tears begin to rim her waterline.

"Why Sokka why do you intend to hurt me so?" She sobs as she wipes away the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. I rush up to her my hands on her biceps. I feel them flex underneath my rough hands. Shaking my head I answer; "Chisai no, no I would never mean to do that. I love you I really do."

"Then if you really love me then why do you always come back to me?" She asks the warm tears coat her flushed cheeks.

I feel the sweet words against my tongue as they slip out. "Chisai, I do love you. Just let me explain myself without you running away, ok?" I ask tilting my head in question. She nods her head in conformation.

I sigh and go on, "the thing is that I was just confused with my feelings at first, but then Aang knocked some sense into me and then I realized how I felt about you. But, I was scared to break my promise with Suki. I felt in debt to her. Don't get me wrong though, at one time I did love her and I still do but I am not _in_ love with her. I am in love with you even though I only have known you for a few days. I don't know it's weird, but I just know that you are the one."

She stares at me the tears still flowing from her eyes. I stare at her, her eyes fixated on me. She gives a small sigh and lowers her head and whispers something. "What did you say?" I ask. She whispers it again but I cannot understand her.

"Say it louder." I say.

"I said thank god." She says as she raises her head. I see tears drip from her eyes as she wraps her arms around me and allotted her lips against mine. Her delicate, soft lips against my rigid, rough lips set together so perfectly it seemed like a dream. It wasn't though, this is my reality.


	8. Suki Finds Out

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I kinda don't like it, it's very choppy and broken up. But let me know what you think. And to answer Carifoo's questions the reason why she "sees with her feet" is i just needed the idea and she is very sensitive to what goes around her.**

* * *

"Think little Air Nomad think! Feel the ground beneath the feet. You as the Avatar the Earth of just and extension of you!" I yelled at Aang as I circled around him. His eyes were closed his hands were spread out. His toes dug into the Earth.

His muscles tensed he shifted his arms and legs and uprooted a rock from the ground. He brought it up and threw it to the ground. He opened his eyes he saw the loose Earth around him and smiled.

"Did I do that?" He asked slightly unsure.

"Yes, you did Air Nomad." I smiled at my pupil.

"Oh thank you Sensei!" Aang said as he bowed down to me and ran off to who knows where. I smiled to myself. He was such a talented kid. So much power, his only problem was that he couldn't channel it properly. Earth Bending was very hard to master; it didn't surprise me, though it did annoy me.

Sighing I fell down to the ground. My head made a dull thud as it hit the Earth. "Ouch, that wasn't such a good idea," I murmured.

I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked up to the warm sun and let the golden rays touch my pale skin. I wish that I wasn't so pale. I hate having this pale Fire Nation type skin. It annoyed me very much, I often tried to tan to fit in more with the group but of course I only burned while the others tanned even more.

Let me just tell you, this was very annoying at times. As I tried to sun myself I felt the warmth disappear I opened my eyes and saw my boyfriend Sokka standing in front of me. "What are you doing Chisai baby?" He asked.

"Well," I started, "I was trying to tan before you came." I said with a smile growing on my face.

Sokka laughed and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry my dear I love your beautiful skin."

"It's pale and pasty." I said with disgust as I looked down at my hands.

Sokka intertwined them and kissed my hand, "My dear your skin is beautiful. It reminds me of home. It looks just like the snow that fell in the South Pole." He said it so earnestly I could tell that he wasn't trying to make fun of me.

I looked down cheeks growing warm. Sokka cupped my chin in his hand. "Don't look away from me." He whispered as his rough lips pressed against my lips.

Sokka and I have been dating for about two weeks and it has been the best two weeks of my life. This new life that I have with the Avatar and his friends is the best that I could hope for. Katara and I have become good friends, though me and her do argue at times, but that makes it fun.

Aang is trying his best with Earth bending, but he just can't grasp it as well as he did with the other elements. He is trying his hardest though and I do commend him for that. He has been able to move a few boulders but what will that do against the fire lord. I mean like, that is like throwing pebbles at him.

I know that I may be over thinking this, but Aang really needs to master all four elements. I really wish that he would master them sooner, but I can't really rush him. Mastering the elements is hard. For example I prefer to Earth Bender because it is easier. I have had more training in that area of bending.

I only practiced my Fire Bending at night. Though I sometimes did make part of the house catch on fire. I smile to myself from my old memories at home. Letting out a small laugh Sokka pulls away from the kiss and gives me an odd look.

"If I am a bad kisser please tell me."

"No, it's not that. I am just thinking of memories of home."

"You miss your home?"

"A little, but my home is with you now," I smile at him as he embraces me.

"Chisai baby, you know that I love you, I will always be by your side." He cups my chin in his hand as he says that and once again kisses me.

"I will never leave you, always protect you my Warrior," I whispered into his ear.

* * *

Another week passes and the group receives some shocking new. Sokka got a letter from the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka's ex girlfriend Suki is traveling with them and Sokka never sent a messenger hawk over her way.

I can tell that he is feeling very freaked out right now. He is becoming more and more jumpy as the day for Suki's arrival drawers closer.

Suki and her Warriors are coming today. We are going to meet them at a nearby village. I am nervous. I also feel guilty for taking Sokka from Suki. I mean I haven't even met her and then here comes this girl who steals your love.

* * *

Suki sees us in the distance. I can tell that it is Suki because she is screaming Sokka's name.  
"Sokka, Sokka!" She screams as she runs up and hugs Sokka. He gives her a nervous smile and hugs her back.

"Oh Sokka I missed you so much. I have so much to tell you." She gushes with excitement.

As the other Kyoshi Warriors gather around us we decide to go eat lunch by the river. As we by some food from the markets Suki is clinging to Sokka's arm and chatting away about some village that they saved.

It makes me very jealous to see my boyfriend so close to another girl, but then again I cannot feel this way because we are dating and Suki doesn't know. We are dating when she still thinks that they are still dating.

Finally we go over to the river and start to get lunch prepared. "Chisai will you please start a fire." Katara asks as she putting firewood down.

"Yeah," I say as fire begins to kindle in my palm. I get many "oos" from the group. But then after the shock wears off they look suspicious of me.

"Is she Fire Nation?" One asks.

Sokka stands up and waves his hands, "No, no she is also an Earth Bender. Her mother is from the Fire Nation and her dad is from the Earth Kingdom."

After the explanation sinks in they all relax and start to think about it. "Oh that makes sense I suppose."

After a while of sitting and eating Sokka pulls Suki over to the side, glancing over I see him start to talk to her. I don't see her face. But I see Sokka's tan face grow sad and he slightly nods. Then I hear a "slap" come from his direction. I turn and see that Suki has slapped him. She turns around and walks over to me and frowns.

"You, this is all because of you." She growls and raises her hand ready to slap me then just has her hand makes contact with my face…..


	9. Transforming Fear

**I hope you like the chapter. It is a bit fast paced and dry, I am tired and rushing to write this. Forgive thee, the next one will be better! **

* * *

Sokka caught her hand. I slowly opened my eyes and relaxed my face. I saw Sokka's tanned face was twisted into a scowl. His blue eyes blazed with anger. "Suki, don't take this out on her. It wasn't her fault if you are to slap anyone it is me."

Suki lowered her arm and held it at her side. Her head spun in Sokka's direction, her voice quivered with seething with hot infuriation. "Why Sokka why did it have to be like this," she sobbed.

He gave a sigh and scratched his head looking away from her. "I am sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just am sorry Suki, I love her and at a time I loved you, but it was hard to love someone who was never there and well she came along. . . ."

"So you are blaming this one me?" She demanded as her eyebrows knitted together. she pushed her face up close to Sokka's, inches away. One of the Kyoshi warriors tried to pull her away, but she shrugged them off.

"No, it's not that. It was no one's fault. I am only saying that I fell in love with her and I am so sorry for breaking it like this to you, I really am."

Suki lets out a small whimper and slaps at Sokka's face then runs away. I hear her sob in the distance as a few of the warriors try to comfort her. Then I turn my attention to Sokka who stands there his face blank, eyes lowered.

A red raw mark covers his right cheek. I try to help him out, but instead he walked away from me. He just turned his back to me, with no words! I didn't know what to think. It was just so out of character for him. . .

* * *

I was a terrible person. I broke up with Suki the worst way possible. I told her that we had to break up that I was in love with someone else. She knew that it was Chisai. She just knew. I am feeling so much guilt right now.

I am just a coward. I am horrible, I was horrible to Chisai and to Suki. I just ignored Chisai, I don't think that she could ever forgive me. I just walked away from her. I want for so much to this to be a dream and I would wake up with Chisai at camp.

I close my eyes and then reopen them in hopes of waking back up. That of course never happened. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and see that it is the one and only Chisai. She has a warm smile on her snow kissed face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

Chisai shakes her hand and wraps her arms around me. "I love you Sokka, I always will no matter what. Never run away from me again."

"I promise."

With that last sentence that chapter of our life was closed and a new one was opened. A few months have passed since that day and many things have changed.

Aang has mastered Earth Bending, now Chisai is trying to teach him Fire Bending. Though it is a very hard task for her to do, Aang is afraid of learning fire. He sees fire as a way to become drunk with power and hurt the ones he cares about.

I think that he is just being a bit petty, though who am I to speak? I don't have the weight of the world on my shoulders. But along with these changes something has also been happening. I just feel like someone is following us and I don't know who it is.

This person who is following us may be a part of the Fire Nation. . .

* * *

One day while Chisai and I were collecting firewood there was a rustling in the bushes. It couldn't be an animal it didn't sound like one.

Then I heard it again. Pulling Chisai behind me I brandished my boomerang. "Come out whoever you are!"I screamed, then almost as if on cue someone jumped from the trees. He was wearing a mask over his face.

Then almost out of nowhere he jumped around me and pulled Chisai away from me and ran away with her. As I tried to chase after her I heard her scream out my name. Then soon her screamed faded away.

My one and only love was gone. . .


	10. Shards of Dreamer

**Enjoy, I don't own ATLA**

* * *

It just happened so suddenly. The last thing I remember was being whisked away by the masked person. They began to jump through the trees and then the last thing I remember before losing consciousness is that the masked person had gold eyes, eyes just like mine.

My eyes flickered from side to side. I was in a room of some sort. I could see the dim light seeping through the cracks of the sliding paper door. When I tried to move I found that I was tied up. It was cheap rope so I easily burned through it.

As I pulled the rope off of my wrists I heard the door open. I turned and saw my attacker. I leaped to my feet, muscles tensing. "What the hell do you want from me?" I yelled. Then out of nowhere my attacker ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug. I saw so shocked I couldn't move.

Standing there frozen, I waited for my attacker to let me go. Eventually they did, but they didn't let me go. They simply stared at me with their gold eyes. The red cloth covered their face and body.

"What do you want from me?" I choked out in a hoarse whisper.

They pulled the cloth down and revealed their face. It was a beautiful woman who looked much like me, with her gold eyes and pale skin. "Chisai, it is you." The female choked out.

I struggled against her grasp. "What the hell do you want? How do you know what my name is?" My voice quivered as I stared at the Fire Nation solider.

"You do not recognize me?" Her voice fell as she realized that I had no idea who she was.

"No, of course not, I am not Fire Nation," I said as I pulled away from her. As I tore away from her grasp her form crumpled as she fell to her knees. Her black hair fell loose from its braid as she pulled at her hair.

"You are Chisai, you are a Firebender." She whispered as she snapped her head up.

"How do you know that?" I whispered my voice growing small. I backed up against the wall and sank into the wall. I pressed my back to the wall as she walked over to me and knelt down to my level. Placing a hand on my head she ruffled my hair.

"Don't be scared my dear. I know that I kidnapped you, but I had to. I wouldn't have gotten you alone any other way.

"WH-who are you?" my voice quavered.

"Chisai, it is me your mother. I had to leave you 10 years ago because the Fire Nation was chasing after me. Your father is an Earth Bender." She looked at me as she explained. Then that's when it clicked, her face matched the face in my memories.

"It's you." I whispered as I engulfed her in a tight hug.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"I was at a river one time getting some water and I saw you leave on the flying Bison and I saw you sitting in the saddle with a few other kids and I heard them call you name and I knew that it was you."

"How do you know that I am a fire bender?"

"I saw you shoot fire at one of the boys; I think his name is Sokka. You said, "I'm gonna get you Sokka," then you playfully blew fire at him. And he said, "hey, that hurts Chisai" the he laughed and kissed you." My mother stared at me with wonder.

I blushed at the memory, it surly did happen. She wasn't lying she is my mother. "Yeah, I remember that. I am traveling with the Avatar."

I kept my head down, but when I heard no reply I looked up and saw her shocked face. "Wow, Chisai that is amazing."

"Yeah, and I am also an Earthbender." I said with a small smile as I saw her mouth grow wide.

"How is that possible?" She asked stuttering.

I gave a leisure shrug. "I do not even know myself."

She looked off to the side and I saw tears stream down her face. "Why are you crying?"

"I am just thinking that he would be so proud."

"What happened to him?" I eagerly asked I clung onto her am.

She looked me in the eye. "I am sorry, Chisai, but I don't know."

"S-so you mean that he m-might be dead." I said my voice became slurred with tears.

"I am so sorry, my baby." My mom said as she wrapped her arms around me.

That's when I truly felt the loss of my parents. Years of never having them around finally caught up with me. For the first time in what felt like a while I truly cried. .


	11. Lover Found

**Sorry for the short chapter. I am a bit unmotivated at the moment and I am also tired and super busy etc etc. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

The last thing Sokka saw was his girlfriend being whisked away by a masked person. He chased after her screams, but they slowly faded away. Sokka ran back to the camp when he got there he was sweaty and out of breath.

Katara heard the heavy footsteps of her brother and she looked up to him heaving in and out with tears in his eyes, his chest heaving in and out. "Sokka, what is wrong? Where is Chisai?"

"Some-someone took her. It looked like he was Firenation. We need to find her now!" Sokka screamed as he started to run back towards the forest. Katara ran after Sokka.

"Sokka calm down!"

"No, I can't I have to find Chisai, come on spread out. Please find her." Sokka ran out of sight of his sister and Aang.

Sokka ran around for several moments before he saw two figures walk side by side. He saw Chisai looking down with tears in her eyes. Then he saw the figure next to her dressed in red had a hand on her shoulder.

Sokka ran up to Chisai and pulled her behind him. "Chisai, get away from this monster." He branded his boomerang at Chisai's mother, Ching Ta.

"No Sokka this is my mother." Chisai said as she pulled Sokka away from her mother. Sokka's eyes grew wide.


	12. Memories Past

I stare at Sokka my eyes set on him. He just stared at me, then to my mom and back at me. I slipped my hand into his hand and he gripped it tightly. "Sokka, please relax your grip." He loosened it a little bit.

He stared at me for a few moments before he spoke. "Is this really your mother, this Firenation person?" He waved his boomerang at her. She took a few steps back, holding her hands up in retreat.

I gave a small nod towards my mother. She tucked back long, black hair behind her ears. Her pink lips pursed in hesitation. She gave me a nervous look and I gave a small nod of encouragement. She sighed and spoke, "Hello to all of you. Katara, Sokka and Avatar Aang, it is nice to meet all of you. I am Chisai's mother. I assume that you know of my story?"

Katara stared at her with curiosity and gave a small nod. "Yes, Chisai told us of you and your husband's love story."

"Ah, yes I see, but I would like to tell you all about my time that I was gone. What I was doing for those ten years, also I think so of this info will be able to help you and your mission and help you to know where to go next."

Aang nodded eagerly. "Yes, please Miss. Kuusi-"

"Oh Aang please call me Ching Ta. I am no longer a Kuusi, I am a Juerga." My mom holds up her hand to silence Aang. Her eyes go murky at my last name. I suppose because it reminded her of my father.

"So umm, _mom," _I pause because it feels weird to call her mom. Something that I will have to get used to, "Mom, will you tell us about the ten years you were gone?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Hmm where to begin, well when Shan, Chisai's father helped me escape, He paid for a local merchant to stow me away on their wagon to help me get out of the city. Eventually I had to make it on my own. So for awhile I was hiding in the smaller Earth colonies, then I moved on the Water tribe at this time five years had passed. Now the Fire Nation is catching up with me. They had been looking for me because I ran away from them. They knew that I simply didn't get caught because a Kuusi would never let that happen. So for awhile there they did capture me and took me in, but I was released due to the fact that I looked nothing like their daughter. I had cut my hair and learned the Earth Kingdom dialect."

She gave a small laugh. "Sometimes the Fire Nation is so stupid. So anyway we fast forward to the past few months, I figured that it was safe enough to go and see Chisai. But when I go there I learned that she was captured by the Fire Nation. So I went looking for her, but I couldn't find her and one day when you guys where at a river I saw Chisai and I saw you guys call her name and that's when I knew it was her. So now I have been following you guys."

"Why did you capture her though, why not come up and talk to her?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, well you would call me an assassin and try to kill me so I figured that this would be the best idea." She gave a sheepish smile.

"Ok, yes that probably was the best idea, but anyway I want to hear about this important info."

"Well, while I was in the Earth Kingdom I heard that the Fire Lord had captured the Avatar and he was going to kill, the Avatar in front of everyone in the Fire Nation. Also I have leads that say that the Earth Benders are in the Fire Nation city, but they are under cover and I also think that Shan is in the Fire Nation."

I feel the wound in my heart open up again at Ching Ta's words, my father alive, impossible.


	13. Pathway Set

**I finally updated. Sorry, I was having a mini vacation from writing and what not. **

* * *

I stared at my mother with cold eyes. Her gold eyes glued onto my own, her face was twisted into a questioning expression. The she spoke softly, "What is wrong Chisai?"

I just continue to stare at her. I feel my soul breaking on the inside, I know that I should feel happy, but for some reason I don't. Maybe I don't want to get my hopes up to only be brought down, living my whole life feeling alone and out of place. Feeling like they had abandoned me, even though they hadn't.

I hung my head, loose strand of dark hair falling down. My nails dig into my thighs, and then a cry escapes my throat. "That can't be true."

"Chisai, why would you say that? This news means that there is a chance for us to be a family again like we were meant to be." She tries to place a hand onto of mine.

I snap back my hand and bare my teeth at her. "Don't touch me." Her eyes start to water up as her expression becomes broken. "Why are you suddenly like this?"

I don't answer, I don't have an answer. "You come here with these lies to fill my hopes and dreams. How could you do this to your own daughter especially after all the time you've been gone." I yell at her, rage and anger fueling me.

"Chisai, I don't mean to fill make you think that. I just wanted to give you hope, even if it is false hope." She brings her hand up to her face. "I love you Chisai, never doubt that."

Shaking my head I reply back, "Whatever okay? Let's just forget this ever happened and let's go to whatever Fire Nation town you think he is in."

My mother solemnly nodded and sighed. "We will be traveling to the Fire Nation Capital city."

Aang, Katara, and Sokka gasped. "Why are we going to the place where the Fire Lord lives? Are you crazy lady?"

My mother shook her head. "No, I am not kidding. They are going to make a direct attack at the Fire Lord. They feel like there is no other choice, since the Avatar is rumored to be dead. They say since you had not been seen for a while that you most probably be dead," she scoffed, "figure the world sees the Avatar and thinks that they can rely on just him to save the day. It's a pity."

"Yes, that is all nice and all, but how in the world are we going to sneak in? I mean Aang here has an arrow on his head that you can see from miles away," Sokka exclaimed.

"Hey!" Aang cried.

"Sorry buddy, it's true."

"Boys stop fighting and grow up. And yes Sokka I agree, but Aang can wear a bandanna on his head. Now we must leave for Capital City. . ."


End file.
